¿Acaso sera la verdad?
by jumor1
Summary: Aqui sabran lo que es quizas la verdad sobre Draco M. y Harry P. asi que ¡Preparense! jajajaja


Curso 12: Tall Tall Mountain  
  
1: El objetivo es llegar a la parte alta de la montaña: camina recto y cruza los dos hoyos y sigue el camino hasta que veas una zona de repisas con fondo verde y algunos topos que te tiran rocas. Usa las repisas y llega hasta el final. Cuando llegues arriba ve por la derecha hasta la zona de bolas negras y de allí a una zona con Goombas aislados. Al final para cruzar el hueco debes usar el Salto Largo (Z+A al mismo tiempo) y ahora sube por las laderas de la montaña, pasa la nube el puente estrecho y al final llegarás arriba. Toma la estrella.  
  
2: Ve por el mismo camino anterior hasta la cima y agarra al chimpancé. Cuando termine de hablar, síguelo y tirará la jaula. Baja y toma la estrella.  
  
3: Ve por el único camino hasta la cima y en tu recorrido verás una nube. Después de la nube (muy cerca) en la pared de la montaña verás una especie de cuadro. Esta es una pared falsa que te llevará a un tobogán. Termina con vida y toma la estrella.  
  
4: Toma las 8 monedas rojas en la zona de los topos.  
  
5: Ve hacia la cima de la montaña y antes de llegar a la cima verás unos Goombas y luego un interruptor en el suelo. Presiónalo y ve a la zona de la cascada (la de la jaula) y abajo verás un bloque que aparece. Úsalo y toma la estrella.  
  
6: Pasa la zona de los topos y luego de cruzar la zona del Bomb-omb gigante, verás una zona dividida por un hueco. Baja con cuidado por allí y verás al Bomb-omb rosa. Regresa a la zona de los topos y cerca de ella, mirando hacia el abismo verás un camino secreto. Pasa por las cornisas estrechas hasta encontrar el cañón y úsalo para llegar al hongo con la estrella.  
  
7: 100 monedas amarillas.  
  
Curso 13: Tiny Huge Island  
  
Entrada: en el cuarto con tres enormes cuadros con Goombas. Si entras al cuadro grande la isla derá grande, si entras al cuadro pequeño, la isla será pequeña. El cuadro del medio es falso.  
  
Aquí la isla puede ser grande o pequeña. Para cambiarla debes usar los tubos verdes.  
  
1: Llega en la isla pequeña y salta hasta llegar al primer tubo verde. Entra y la isla se agrandará con todos los enemigos. Elimina a todas las plantas carnívoras para ganar la estrella.  
  
2: Ve con la isla pequeña cruzando el primer tubo y sube por la ladera de la derecha hasta una montaña donde está el segundo tubo verde. Entra y cuando la isla este grande sube por las laderas de la montaña hasta encontrar un cubo amarillo donde la estrella se encuentra.  
  
3: Debes encontrar 5 puntos clave y los reconocerás al aparecer los números del 1 al 5 y todos están con la isla chica. Del inicio ve recto por las laderas en dirección al segundo tubo y el primer número lo verás aparecer en un cuadro de cemento a la izquierda. Sube la montaña y arriba está el segundo número. Baja hasta la playa y la pequeña entrada al final del madero te mostrará el tercer número. El número 4 está a la izquierda de la playa (mirando de espalda a la montaña) en el hueco del cañón y el 5to a la derecha de la playa, en una pequeña puerta.  
  
4: Con la isla grande, ve por la puerta de la derecha hasta la playa y de allí ve al cañón al final de la playa (habla con Bomb-omb). Úsalo y llega a una ladera de la montaña que está en dirección a un árbol que ves usando la mira del cañón. Arriba toma el puente de madera y entra a la cueva. Toma las 8 monedas.  
  
5: Entra y con la isla chica ve arriba de la montaña y usa el movimiento A, luego Z. Aparecerá un hoyo. Regresa al tubo, has la isla gigante, sube hasta el hoyo, entra y gánale al gusano pisándolo tres veces.  
  
6: Ve como isla grande hasta donde está Koopa (cerca del tubo 2) y gánale la carrera.  
  
7: 100 monedas amarillas.  
  
Curso 14: Tick Tock Clock  
  
Entrada: sube las escaleras del segundo piso y llega al tercero y verás un reloj. Si entras en horas en punto (minutero marcando el 12), los engranes y demás accesorios del reloj pararán. Si entras a horas medias (minutero marcando 6) la maquinaría será lenta. Si entras a cualquiera otra hora se moverán normalmente.  
  
1: Ve por el único camino subiendo y luego de saltos de muerte y plataformas de loco verás la estrella dentro de una jaula.  
  
2. Sube por el mismo camino de la estrella 1 y ve por arriba de la jaula de la estrella 1 y toma la ladera. Hasta encontrar un palo vertical. Sube y ve por la izquierda y al final verás varios péndulos. Toma la estrella.  
  
3: Toma las 8 monedas detrás de donde inicias (mecanismo parado).  
  
4: Ve subiendo y llegarás a una zona (antes de la estrella 1) en donde hay una bomba lanza fuegos (encima de las monedas rojas). Allí hay una manecilla gigante. Sube a ella y te llevará directo a la estrella.  
  
5: Ve hasta lo más alto del nivel (mecanismo en movimiento) y al final luego de un largo recorrido verás otra manecilla que te llevará a una correa móvil y de allí a un Whompa. Párate encima del Whompa y toma la estrella.  
  
6: En tu camino hacia la cúspide, en la zona del palo vertical que te lleva a la estrella 2, ve esta vez por la derecha y encontrarás unas salientes que salen y entran. Úsalas y al llegar arriba encontrarás la estrella en la jaula.  
  
7:100 difíciles monedas amarillas.  
  
Curso 15: Rainbow Ride  
  
Entrada: a la derecha del reloj, en un hoyo.  
  
1: Toma la alfombra del inicio y al llegar a la zona de plataformas grandes ve por la izquierda hasta la otra alfombra. Ella te llevará a una zona donde hay dos alfombras. Ve por la de la izquierda y al llegar al barco verás la estrella.  
  
2: Ve por el mismo camino de la estrella 1, pero esta vez toma la alfombra derecha y ve hasta el techo de la casa para tomar la segunda.  
  
3: Toma las 8 monedas en el laberinto en frente a las 4 plataformas rodantes.  
  
4: Ve con la alfombra hasta las 4 plataformas y toma la izquierda. Sigue el camino por la izquierda hasta una zona con pilares verdes y presiona el interruptor que hará que los pilares sean plataformas planas y toma la estrella.  
  
5: Toma la izquierda en las plataformas rodantes y ve hasta el mástil y de allí por la derecha hasta unas grandes plataformas que se mueven como péndulos. Cruza el camino que cae y de allí al final sube unas escalinatas de madera hasta la estrella.  
  
6: Ve hasta el laberinto de las monedas rojas y en la parte del final usa el salto de pared y llega a la parte más alta donde está Bomb-omb rosa (Tip: pon Pausa cuando estés en el laberinto y busca a Bomb-omb en el laberinto. Haz tu camino y lo encontrarás usando el salto de pared). Ahora ve al barco y usa el cañón para llegar a la plataforma de enfrente para tomar la estrella.  
  
7: 100 monedas amarillas.  
  
Curso 10: Snowman's Land  
  
Entrada: es la entrada más complicada y detallista de conseguir. Ve al cuarto de los espejos del tercer piso y si miras hacia la izquierda verás la figura del cuadro con un muñeco de nieve en el espejo, pero la pared real no posee el cuadro. Pues la pared es falsa (es Miyamoto un genio detallista o qué!!).  
  
1: Del inicio ve por el claro nevado de la derecha hasta llegar a una plataforma de hielo con un lago abajo, sigue caminando y pasa hasta llegar a otra zona con lagos y una vereda que se corta al final. Cuando llegues al corte verás una especie de olas triangulares (como las del mar) que poseen diferentes tamaños. Corre saltando y evadiendo las olas y sube hasta la ladera. Cruza las cornisas hasta encontrar a un pingüino frente a la cabeza del muñeco de nieve gigante. Úsalo como escudo ya que el muñeco de nieve te lanzará ráfagas de aire. Para usarlo de escudo, solo colócate a su lado con la cabeza del muñeco al otro, camina junto a él hasta el final (te cuidado ya que el pingüino caminará hacia delante, atrás y así). Ahora sube las otras cornisas y en la parte alta de su cabeza encontrarás la estrella.  
  
2: Ve a la enorme plataforma de hielo que está suspendida sobre un lago y verás a un enorme Bomb-omb azul. Trata de tirarlo de la plataforma, para hacerlo debes engañarlo y/o pegarle y caerá (con práctica es sencillo).  
  
3: Toma las 8 monedas rojas. Hay dos en el lago del Bomb-omb azul, y hay algunas en la zona de la estrella 6.  
  
4. Ve en camino hacia la zona de olas triangulares hasta llegar a las cornisas que te llevan arriba, hacia el muñeco. Luego de dar la primera vuelta, pon la cámara en primera persona de manera que veas la zona de las olas y los lagos de allí. Si te fijas abajo hay un iglú. Entrando allí llegaremos a la zona interna de la montaña que al principio se nota una estrella entre el hielo y que por ahora no se puede alcanzar. Busca entre las paredes el cubo azul y evita a los Goombas. Cuando lo encuentres toma la gorra transparente y ve hacia la zona de la estrella. Usa el salto alto para tomarla (Z, luego A).  
  
5: Al mismo inicio del nivel, si nos fijamos, atrás encontraremos una especie de bloque de hielo grande con una estrella dentro. Ve por la parte anterior y entra al bloque. Resuelve el pequeño laberinto y toma la estrella.  
  
6: Al mismo inicio verás al Bomb-omb rosado con el cual debes hablar para activar el cañón. Entra a él y trata de apuntar hacia el lado izquierdo del muñeco, pero no muy alto. La idea es pasar la pared y cruzar la zona de lagos para llegar a una ladera que hay más allá. Si lo haces por primera vez y observas la ladera ya será más fácil calcularlo, te recomiendo hacer esto para que así veas más o menos el ángulo que debes tomar. Si llegas (después de varios intentos) a la ladera o camino secreto encontrarás algunas monedas rojas, un caparazón de Koopa y la estrella 6.  
  
7: 100 monedas amarillas.  
  
Curso 11: Wet-Dry World  
  
Entrada: al llegar al tercer piso verás el cuadro.  
  
Debes saber que hay unos ítems nuevos aquí: son multicolores y romboídes. Tocándolos podremos bajar el nivel del agua (si están en lo más bajo del nivel), o subir el nivel (si se hallan arriba). El nivel llegará hasta la posición del ítem. Hay dos en el piso del lago, hay uno en las plataformas del lago, otro en la zona del elevador y el más alto está casi al mismo nivel que la parte alta del elevador a la derecha de este.  
  
1: Del inicio trata de colocar el nivel del agua en bajo nivel y llega a la plataforma con un interruptor de monedas azules. Usa los carritos de allí y llega al nivel superior. Ve en dirección una especie de reja rectangular y usa el interruptor para hacer aparecer los bloques. Sube y presiona el ascensor posándote en una de sus salientes. El ascensor bajará y tu debes tirarte al suelo para ganar tiempo (aunque pierdes poder). Destruye el bloque (lo puedes hacer antes de realizar todo el procedimiento) y entra a la reja. Ponte de lado derecho de la reja y presiona Z (mantenla allí). Cuando el ascensor llegue presiona A para saltar alto y poder alcanzarlo. Una vez hecho esto no habrá problema ya que el ascensor te llevará a la estrella.  
  
2: Del inicio dirígete hasta la plataforma del interruptor de monedas azules y de allí hasta la plataforma del elevador. En medio encontrarás unos tablones, usa el salto triple desde el primer tablón y agárrate del bloque alto. Ve primero por la izquierda y elimina al Bomb-omb. Pasa por el madero hasta y llega hasta la plataforma circular. Ve por la izquierda hasta otra plataforma con un cubo el cual esconde la estrella.  
  
3: Coloca el agua en nivel medio y dirígete hasta una zona con plataforma con flechas en ellas que se mueven sin control. Dirígete hasta la estructura grande de atrás y consigue la estrella.  
  
4: Para hacer esta necesitas 4 puntos escondidos que los reconocerás ya que aparecerán los números. Pon el nivel en bajo y ve hasta el bloque del final a la derecha y arriba notarás un cubo amarillo. Empuja los bloques de hierro y úsalo como plataforma de ayuda. Presionando el cubo obtendremos el primer punto escondido. Sube ahora a la zona del interruptor de monedas azules y encontraremos un bloque similar al anterior que puede ser empujado, al hacerlo obtendremos el segundo número. Para hallar el tercero debemos ir al tercer nivel, al subir encontraremos una bola eléctrica dando vueltas alrededor de un pilar, si subimos y presionamos el cubo lo tendremos. Ve ahora a la zona alta de la reja del elevador y presionando el cubo encontraremos el cuarto punto escondido y con él la estrella cuarta (uno de los mejores de todo el juego).  
  
5: Del inicio si miras hacia atrás verás una enorme reja negra abierta por arriba (¡no la pierdas!)Ve hacia donde está Bomb-omb usando el nivel alto y las plataformas (está en el lago) y luego ve a la estructura (por la parte alta) y entra al cañón. Ahora, apúntate hacia la zona de la reja negra que te explique al inicio y trata de entrar por el hoyo superior (no es difícil). Nada por las cavernas y al final encontrarás una de las mejores zonas del juego: una ciudad hundida medieval parecida a Kakariko Village. Toma las 8 monedas de aquí. Para hacerlo debes tener el nivel alto y subir a los tablones flotantes. Ahora usa el salto largo (Z+A) y ve a cualquiera de los techos de las casas laterales (los izquierdos o los derechos). Trata de tener cuidado con la saliente del techo del mismo nivel (lo alto). Si lo haces bien podrás alcanzar el techo de la casa. Destruye los bloques y toma las monedas rojas. Haz lo mismo con las casa del otro lado, debemos tener ya 4 monedas. Las otras están alrededor de la ciudad: en la iglesia (si lo es), cerca de la fuente, y a arriba en los muros que rodean la fuente.  
  
6: Ve de nueva cuenta a la ciudad perdida (ver estrella 5 para llegar allí) y una vez allá pon el nivel bajo. Al otro extremo de la entrada hay una reja negra con una estrella. Bueno, debemos ir hasta uno de los lados del muro que rodea la fuente y encontraremos un cubo azul. Usa la gorra transparente y pasa entre los muros hasta la zona de la reja negra. Entra a la reja y espera hasta que se vaya el poder. Cuando estás ya normal usa el movimiento de Rebotar en la Pared (A en las paredes con stick opuesto a la pared) y sube usando la reja y la pared hasta llegar a la estrella.  
  
7: 100 monedas amarillas. 


End file.
